1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tool shelves, and more particularly to an attachable work tray assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many day-to-day activities involving the use of some hand tools for maintenance and repair of things. For example, in an overhaul of a car, tools such as screw drivers and socket wrenches may be used. However, it is common that there is no sufficient space at a working site for these tools to be well placed. During maintenance for a car engine, for instance, if tools are scattered on the ground or around the engine bay, they tend to be hard to reach or even become unreachable if they fall down into the car assembly. For preventing this plight, work trays are used for carrying tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,281 titled MECHANIC'S WORK TRAY WITH MAGNETIC SWINGABLE SUPPORT BRACKET discloses a work tray assembly that has a work tray and a pivotal support that is fixed one side of the work tray and has one side thereof provided with a magnet. The pivotal support is fixed to the work tray by means of two bolts. While such a known work tray provides basic functions, the combination between the work tray and the pivotal support merely relies on the two bolts that are located on the rotational axis of the pivotal support. Consequently, the strength of the combination is insufficient and the relative angle between the try and the support tends to accidentally change when the work tray carries heavy articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,910 titled MECHANIC'S TRAY discloses another work tray that is similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,281 by having a work tray and a pivotal support provided at one side of the work tray wherein the pivotal support also has a magnet at one side thereof. What makes U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,910 different from U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,281 is that the former has two pivotal supports that can be swing to different directions so as to provide more possible angles and positions for the use of the work tray. Nevertheless, the work tray and the pivotal supports of '910 are still combined by bolts that are configured and located similar to '281, so that problem about the insufficient strength remains. Moreover, since the pivotal support is pivotally connected to one side of the work tray, the pivot is far from the opposite side of the work tray. The long distance leads to large torque, which can be enlarged when heavy articles are placed near the opposite side of the work tray, make the relative angle between the try and the support more unstable.